


D Is for Dirty

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus appreciates well-chosen words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D Is for Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

"Slut..."

It's whispered almost tenderly in Severus's ear as his robes are hiked up.

"Been panting for it all day, haven't you?"

A hand pushes down the front of his drawers, rough and knowing.

"Gonna make you beg for it..."

Hard strokes. Hot breath against his neck.

"Gonna fuck your sweet arse so hard, you'll not be able to sit for a week..."

Drawers around his knees. He clutches at the wall.

"Gonna, ah—"

Oh...deliciously thick.

"—gonna leave you dripping with it like a ha'sickle whore—"

Yes....

For a man who despises filth, Filch is a master of it.


End file.
